Incoming Surprise
by Tiger Comedy
Summary: Final chapter. The Titans and Slade fight against Terra and even exceed their limits to try and stop her. But little do they know she's harder to beat than they expected...
1. A New Born Slade

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. Slade's apprentice belongs to a friend of mine.

"Now, apprentice… what is your goal?" A man of darkness named the Terminator but other people inquired as 'Slade' asked with his usually frighteningly cool tone to a feminine figure standing tall in the middle of Slade's old base. The had long blonde hair up in a ponytail along with a mask just like Slade's except she only had the front. The costume was the same black, orange and silver jump suit with just a little more tightness than the original. Her one visible deadly blue eye narrowed.

"To destroy the Titans one by one…"

"And what will you do to achieve this goal?" Slade asked again as he paced around his apprentice in a slow motion. Though this mysterious man couldn't see her face through the metal mask he could imagine the seductive look on her face.

"I'll surprise you." She chuckled slightly. Slade stopped pacing only to be in front of this unknown teenager. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Good girl… Death Stone, you start your plan tomorrow. Is that understood?" He ordered in a strict tone as she made his way to the lava that pooled over the glass slowly and placed both hands behind his back, watching the view patiently. The apprentice didn't turn to look but answered quietly:

"Yes, father…"

What did ya think? Please review! It's sort of short but this is only my first chapter and my first story. I'll do more soon. Hopefully.


	2. Plan A Is Now In Session

Disclaimer: Same thing like chapter 1.

In the comfort of the Teen Titans home, the Titans were relaxing and everything seemed quite normal. Robin was training in the training room; Raven was reading her boring books as usual, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their videogames in a violent matter and the naïve Tamaranian, Starfire, was baking… uh… something. No one could tell. Everything was peaceful within these heroes' walls until…

The whole tower started to flash red and the sound of bleeping exploded into everyone's ears. Robin ran into the living room with his bow staff clenched in his left hand.

"Titans, trouble!"

Meanwhile at the jewelry store, Slade's apprentice blasted through the glass with a sac filled with the priceless stones. She was about to run away with the gems until a bird-a-rang cut her off. Her blue eye frowned with anger as she looked back to see the Titans standing in their usual fighting stances.

"Well, would you looky here… it's the Teen Retards… I've been waiting for you losers to show up…" Death Stone said amusingly as she dropped the bag filled with the valuables. Robin frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Slade must've gotten himself a new apprentice… and this one has an attitude!" Cyborg stated as he charged up his laser canon.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to take you down. Titans, GO!" Robin ordered as he launched at Death Stone along with the others. He raised his bow staff over his head and sent the weapon plummeted down only to collide with Death Stone's staff. Robin's eyes narrowed into slits as well as Death Stone's visible one. Death Stone stabbed her bow staff into Robin's abdominal and smacked him with the staff, sending him flying and skidding to the ground. Starfire flew over to the apprentice while giving up a flurry of starbolts. The masked female side-stepped one blast and dodged the rest with flips and jumps. She jumped at the Tamaranian and stamped her down to the concrete with both feet. The apprentice was suddenly wrapped into some kind of black energy so she could be held back. She tried to break free by struggling but it only became tighter. Cyborg aimed his canon Death Stone and shot it at her.

As quickly as possible she got out a few Slade discs and sent them to slide to Raven who was holding her. They blew up on her sending her flying. Death Stone barely dodged it as it cut through her uniform. While being distracted, Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and scratched her mask. Death Stone backed up and held her mask in shock. Cyborg launched more blasts at the apprentice. The young girl saw this coming and dodged it. She threw over some discs at Cyborg and Beast Boy and they both blow up on them. The blonde backed up thinking that she should destroy them entirely just to be safe. She turned around only to have her face hit by the hard metal of Robin's bow staff. She was sent sliding against concrete. She stopped next to her bag of gems and her eye narrowed. She jumped to her feet and grabbed her bag. She gave a salute to the young crusades as she backed up and flipped the sac over her shoulder.

"It's been nice playin' with ya, but I gotta run! Later, dorks!" She cried out as she dashed some mini smoke bombs to the pavement causing the Titans to cough. Since Robin was so stubborn, he went over to where Death Stone previously was and started to swing his bow staff in all sorts of directions. Once the smoke cleared out the girl was gone. The boy wonder's narrowed eyes twitch with anger as he roars with fury and he pounds his fist to the ground. Droplets of rain start to dribble on Jump City and everyone starts to run for shelter…

Perched on a not-so-far-away building, the daughter of the evil man of destruction watches Robin kneel to the ground, still angry about the whole ordeal. Death Stone chuckled in a mocking way at the well-known hero. Then she frowned.

"It's fun to see my enemy drown in his own shame and all Slade will still be angry. I should've killed them. Well, Plan A proves itself to be an absolute failure. Time for Plan B to take motion…" Death Stone murmurs lowly as she disappears after the previous strike of lightning. This villainess was no joke.

Chapter 2 is out! Chapter 3 will come soon. After I get some reviews…


	3. Plan B Is Now In Progress

Disclaimer: Don't own this or that blah, blah, blah, oh I don't care anymore. WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS, DAMNIT! Sorry. Bad day.

* * *

In the Arkham Asylum a figure in the darkness stayed absolutely still. Like if it was in deep concentration. In a slithering motion, it crawled forth on the ceiling but slowly. It looked through each cell, each filled with a psychopath. But some were also filled with some interesting looking characters.

"Joker… Rag Doll… Scarecrow…Harley Quinn… Ivy…" The figure stopped in front of a certain cell with a weird shaped body with green eyes. The figure frowned with its one eye as its glance followed a young man pacing the halls of the prison. It was probably the man who did the improvising. He wasn't really a threat but just to be safe, the masked anonymous set off some knock out gas. The improviser started coughing and in mere moments was taken out. Some of the prisoners looked out to see was going on as the jail breaker jumped from the ceiling to in front of the cell that caught its eye. With one swift kick, the door went flying into the jail cell. The alarms started to go off but the costumed villain ignored it. It extended its hand out to the prisoner in a friendly way. "… Come with me…"

Robin's fist violently bangs against the table in his room where he used to research Slade. He was doing his violent researches where he would find worthless information and he would blow up because he couldn't find anything. Starfire comes in with a worried look.

"Robin, you have not eaten in quite the while. I have already made the 'supper' a few hours ago and it is getting cold…" She said quietly daring to take a step to Robin's angry self.

"I'm just not in the mood to eat, Star. I'll come down later." Robin answered as he got back to work. The alien's expression didn't budge but was about to leave until the alarm blasted. Robin got up and ran into the living room as Starfire followed. Cyborg ran up to Robin in a worried look.

"Robin! There's someone in the tower!" He shouted. Robin's mask narrowed.

"Titans, investigate!" Robin ordered as he took out his bow staff and ran into the hall where everybody's rooms were. He checked every single room but didn't find anything. When he went back to the living room just to meet up with Starfire and Cyborg along with Raven who said they didn't find anything he asked:

"Where's Beast Boy?" The remaining Titans looked at each other and all shrugged. Robin didn't like this. The alarm suddenly stopped like somebody switched it off and Beast Boy came in looking unharmed. But there was something about him that didn't look right. Robin ran over to Beast Boy and grabbed him on the shoulders.

"Beast Boy, did you see anything?" He asked worriedly. Beast Boy gave him a confused look.

"Uh...no… now, you wouldn't mind letting go of me…" Beast Boy said irritably. Robin let go of him slowly in surprise and backed up.

"Um… okay Beast Boy. Whatever you say…" Robin responded.

That night, Beast Boy was in his room with a funny looking communicator in his hand. He looked back at his door to see if anyone would come in.

"Clayface, come in. Come in, Clayface. Clayface are you there?" A voice boomed through the device. Beast Boy looked back at it.

"Yeah, I'm here. What am I supposed to do again? I'm supposed to act like this green freak until you come in?" He asked in frustration.

"Yes, now if you don't want to go back to Gotham I suggest you do what you're told well and ask fewer questions. Is that understood?" The feminine voice hissed back from the communicator. Clayface frowned and agreed. "Good. Don't mess this up, Clayface. Or else I'll deal with you personally." The last part made the man shudder. The communicator was shut off right after the comment and the man of clay sighed.

"This won't be easy."

* * *

Finally I'm done. I had to rack my brain for this one… well at least it's done… 


	4. Plan B, Stage 1: Act Normal

Disclaimer: You know… DC… all that other stuff… um… it's the same thing as the rest of my chapters!

* * *

"Beast Boy, wake up… Beast Boy… wake up!" A voice shouted from the darkness. Beast Boy opened his eyes a bit but closed them again. Once he got a glimpse of his surroundings his eyes snapped wide open. He got up only to be in a large tube in Slade's old base with the young apprentice they fought before right in front of his compartment. She didn't have her mask on but the shadows were covering her face. But the outlines of the mysterious girl's face seemed familiar… like he had met her somewhere in the past. He let it pass and started to ask questions. 

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" The questions started to pour out like liquid and Death Stone was already under pressure since she feared that Clayface would fail his mission.

"I would like it better if you asked fewer questions and stayed silent for a moment. I don't like **snoopers**..." The way she hissed that last part made him flinch. Her voice sounded awfully familiar too. But yet she sounded a bit too dark to be who he thought it would be so he let that slip too. She was too much like Slade first of all. She always seemed to have that same calm glare that he had. The same kind of deadly blue hue in her eyes and the person he knew wasn't the daughter of Slade. "… nonetheless, make yourself comfortable until your bitchy teammates come up and try to rescue you…" Beast Boy looked confused and he asked:

"What do you mean by 'try'?" The girl chuckled slightly and suddenly stopped with a narrowing glare.

"I mean as soon as the Teen Titans come here to rescue you I'll set off a trap and kill you." She stated simply as she put her mask back on with a smooth slip. "But in the mean while Clayface will be doing his part of our deal- being you. Also, I'll find something to do until the Titans come in trying to act like the heroes they think they are and then… you know the rest. Let's see you wriggle out of this one, BB…" Beast Boy glared right back at her. He morphed into a gorilla and started to pound the unbreakable glass of the pod. "Pound on it all you like. It's indestructible glass. It doesn't break that easily."

Beast Boy turned back into a human and he was exhausted.

"You'll never get away with this!" He growled dangerously in between ragged pants. Death Stone walked over to Beast Boy's tube with a frown while calmness seemed to swim in that one visible blue eye of hers.

"Watch me…" She cackled as she backed up and quickly, was engulfed by the blackness of the cavern. The green changeling's eyes were big and round, like he was gobbled up in fear. He bowed his head down.

"I hope Raven's okay…" He whispered caringly to himself.

* * *

Back at the Titans Tower, Clayface was wandering around the halls thinking of what to do during his time being the young changeling. He wasn't so fond of video games or comedy so he decided to eat whatever was in the fridge. Bad mistake. 

He forgot that Beast Boy only ate tofu and other non-meat products so when bacon caught his eye he decided to have that for a small snack. The Titans noticed this and started to stare awkwardly. Clayface figured this out and stared back in annoyance.

"What?" He asked with his bacon clenched between his teeth. All the Titans blinked; surprised by his short temper and the fact that he is actually eating meat.

"BB… you're eating **meat**." Cyborg said still in shock by his friend's sudden change. "I thought you hated meat…"

The fake Beast Boy was speechless as he looked at the bacon in his mouth. He ate the rest of it in a hurry and smiled sheepishly. "Uh… I'm trying something new…?"

They all looked at each other and left to do what they usually do daily.

* * *

Later at night while the well-known heroes were asleep 'Beast Boy' was in the living room communicating with Death Stone again. 

"I heard everything, Clayface. You nearly blew it." Her irritated voice boomed with pure anger. Clayface made a face and replied:

"Well now I got out of it. What do I do now?" He asked impatiently. Silence spreading across the room. Death Stone broke the growing silence.

"Disengage the intruder alarm so that my father's 'bots can get in without that alarm blasting again. The rest is up to you." After that the communicator cut off leaving the figure of clay to ponder about this situation. His thoughts were disturbed once he heard someone enter the kitchen. He hid the gadget and faced the one lurking in the kitchen. It was only that Goth-looking weirdo from yesterday. She got some herbal tea and came his way.

'Oh boy…' He thought warily as he sat back down pretending to look at the blank screen. She sat down next to him with a worried expression.

"Beast Boy, are you alright? You've been acting kind of strange lately…" Raven said quietly as she placed her tea on the table. Clayface was annoyed by people always asking him things. He was about to protest but Raven spoke again. "… I love you Beast Boy so you can tell me anything…"

The imposter's eyes went wide after those special three words that she just stated. He didn't know that this little green man had a relationship. He tried to think quickly for an excuse so it can sound logical. Then he finally got something.

"I've been having dreams and I guess I haven't been thinking straight. I've been trapped in my own thoughts for so long that I guess I forgot who I was living with. I'm sorry…" Clayface whispered in a caring way so that Raven would buy it. Before she can speak again the fake spoke up. "Uh… it's getting late. We should hit the sac! Goodnight!" And with that he ran into his room leaving a bewildered Raven behind.

* * *

Alright! Done with 4th chap. 5th will be up in a jiffy and there might be another fighting scene. I'm still thinking about it. 


	5. Plan B, Stage 2: Invade

Disclaimer: You already know. I WANT SOME MORE REVIEWS!

* * *

As the days passed Death Stone was getting more and more impatient by the second. But not like she was the only one. Beast Boy was also getting impatient in his prison pod. Whenever he was bored, he would kick his pod just to let the time pass a notch faster. There has been no contact from Clayface ever since Death Stone gave him the order to disengage the intruder alarm. 

A week later, Death Stone was watching over Beast Boy while he was doing his daily kicking.

THUMP…

Death Stone's eye twitched once.

…THUMP…

Her eye _and _muscles twitch twice.

…THUMP…

"THAT DOES IT!" The assassin growled in a fed up tone. When she was about to switch on the communicator until she heard Clayface again.

"Death Stone, I finally disengaged the alarm!" He boasted so loudly that it echoed throughout the cavern. Death Stone's eye narrowed so thin that it was the size of a toothpick.

"What took you so long!" She blasted into the device. Her anger was so visible to Beast Boy he could've felt it.

"I've had a few… delays." Clayface mumbled. Death Stone's eye widened in confusion. Then she frowned.

"What kind of… delays…?" She asked in a deadly voice. She heard him gulp and murmur a few words. "What?"

"I said girl problems. That freaky-lookin' girl with the sarcasm… she's been coming to me asking if I'm alright every time I try to disengage that alarm…" He said lowly. Death Stone nearly broke her communicator once she started to squeeze it by anger.

"Raven…" She growled as she looked down to the ground with thoughts twirling through her corrupted mind.

"What?" Clayface interrupted her violent thoughts so abruptly that he surprised her. She shook her head and roared:

"Never mind! I'll just send the robots!" And with that she shut it off. She scrunched up the device with her hand like a can and with a furious cry she threw it against the wall. The anonymous glared at Beast Boy with fury burning into her eyes. "I knew I should've chosen Cyborg instead of a dead duck like you!"

"Hey, what's so bad about being me?" Beast Boy asked, obviously insulted.

She growled through clenched teeth. Beast Boy backed up. Death Stone wasn't really the nicest person during his stay. But at least they got along by Death Stone not killing him as soon as he got her aggravated. She tossed a strand of hair that was falling from her mask and got herself another communicator from God-knows-where. She takes a deep breathand contacted Slade. "Father, you can send your robots. The alarm has been disconnected."

"Good. I'll send them right away." It was turned off immediately leaving a satisfied masked maniac. She tucked her gizmo into her pocket and looked back at the green animal shifter.

"It's nearly time, BB…" She cackled evilly at the cowering changeling. "…nearly time for your execution…" After that last remark Beast Boy gained some courage and stood up to her.

"You'll never win! The Teen Titans won't let you win!" He cried as he pounded his prison in hopes of breaking out.

"We'll have to see about that…" The masked, skinny blonde responded in a mocking matter.

* * *

Back at the 'T' Tower late at midnight, Cyborg went to get a midnight snack like every night. He opened the refrigerator door and checked to see what he could eat. But once he opened the door his face was greeted by the hard swing of a foot. Cyborg was sent flying into a wall and was quickly kicked into the wall by a different figure. Once he was able to see what was going on, his eyes widened. There were Slade 'bots all over the place. But that's not what surprised him the most. It was the fact that the intruder alarm didn't tell them anything. 

The deadly robots launched at him throwing all kinds of attacks on him. Cyborg blocked them and was barely able to dodge their claws. He finally got his cannon and started to blast at the mechanical assassins. Suddenly Robin blasted through the ceiling with a bunch of Slade robots on him. He kicked some off and threw the others away. Starfire came flying backwards while shooting at the robots that were on her tail. Raven teleported in with Slade 'bots on her back and with her powers she blasted them off of her. The Titans, excluding Beast Boy, backed into the center of the room with their backs turned on each other to face the enemy.

"Robin, we're trapped!" Cyborg cried as he shot his cannon out to the upcoming enemies. Robin noticed something awkward and frowned. He jumped at the mechanic terminators and kicked a few, whirled around and with his staff, he whapped them away.

"Where's Beast Boy? Raven, do you know where he is?" Robin asked loudly as he did a back flip while he kicked another Slade robot. Raven was slashing 'bots in half and squishing them as she answered:

"No! I haven't seen him since this afternoon!" Her response was followed by a war cry before she pushed some Slade 'bots into a wall causing them to smash. Robin got suspicious and made his way over to the changeling's room while beating off the imposters. Starfire noticed this and called out:

"Robin, where do you leave off to?" Robin didn't answer for he was too busy getting Slade's mechanics out of his way. He finally got to the green teen's room and kicked his door, causing it to smash to the wall of Beast Boy's chamber. Robin walked into the room along with the soft taps of his footsteps. Clayface stepped into view still in Beast Boy form with a smug look on his face.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be down there fighting with us!" Robin shouted with his finger pointing down. Fake Beast Boy's smile grew larger.

"But Robin… that would be against my orders…" Clayface said in a bass tone.

"Beast Boy… what are you- GAH!"

He launched at Robin and with his stunner, he shocked Robin. Robin screamed in pain as he dropped down to the floor. Before he was knocked out, he moaned something before being knocked out completely.

"Cl-Clayface… I should have known…" Clayface turned back into his original form and dragged the motionless form out the door with satisfaction written all over his messed up face.

* * *

So, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I need, REVIEWS! Please! Oh ya and thanks for the reviews, reviewers! I appreciate it. I don't know about the'reader' but… uh… anyway, I beg for more reviews! Please! 


	6. Death Stone unmasked!

Disclaimer: Same as usual...

* * *

Thump, thump… 

Robin kept hearing thumping as soon as he woke up and looked around to see where it was coming from only to see he was incased in a pod. His eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet with fear brewing in his stomach.

"Robin!" The voice was muffled but it was familiar to the boy wonder. He turned to see the green changeling banging at his own pod to get Robin's attention. He frowned at his team member and snarled. "Robin it's me, Beast Boy! I was kidnapped by Death Stone!"

Robin seemed confused at this.

"Who's Death Stone?"

"It's Slade's daughter! We fought her earlier during the jewel robbery!" He shouted in a muffled voice. Robin remembered and his eyes seemed to grow thinner with anger.

"Where is she?" He growled at his green friend.

"Right here…" A masked figure from behind responded in an awkwardly calm tone. Robin whirled around to meet a calm yet violent and dark blue eye glaring at him. He glared back with his thin white eyes and snarled at her. "You should really calm down Robin… it might raise blood pressure." The masked blonde purred as she walked over to Starfire's pod. She looked over at the Tamaranian princess in a calm way and smiled under her mask. "Why Starfire, it's an unlimited honor to actually meet the Tamaranian princess in person…"

"You are a very bad person!" Starfire shouted at Death Stone as her eyes went to glaring green.

"It's a shame though…" Death Stone continued, ignoring Starfire's comment. "You have a relationship with someone who already has a relationship with someone else… you probably know who that is though, am I right?" She turned to Robin. The princess looked at Robin in disbelief.

"Robin…?" Starfire asked, looking forward for Robin to say it isn't true. Robin growled.

"Shut up!" The masked spiky-haired hero screamed to the masked blonde. Yet the girl continued.

"Robin, are you familiar with your girlfriend… what's her name, cat girl… no, rat girl…"

"You better shut it…" Robin snarled angrily while gritting his teeth. Death Stone snapped her fingers and went on.

"Ah, yes I remember… Batgirl… you really _do _have a thing for redheads don't you, Robby-poo…?" The Blue-eyed figure purred as she walked over to Raven's pod. Robin's eyes snapped wide once he heard that familiar name. He noticed Starfire on the verge of tears and turned away from her boyfriend.

Death Stone smiled at Robin and Starfire's misery and walked over to Cyborg's pod.

"Then there's Cyborg… half-human, half-robot… you must really miss being normal… sometimes you even wonder if you'll _ever_ fit in… poor you, huh? Not being able to fit in… only being able to fit in with the freaks… quite depressing really. You've been rejected for who you are and to this day you still mope about it." Cyborg's red, robotic eye glows red as the blonde makes mockery of him. She goes on. "It all started with a simple accident. Which nearly caused you your life… your father wouldn't allow it though. He made you half-machine just to keep you alive; but sometimes you wish you just _died_… instead of turning into half a man." She whispers with a mocking tone as she injects Cyborg with hatred from her left visible eye. Cyborg was taken aback by all these hurtful words that he was left speechless. Death Stone shakes her head in dissatisfaction as she waltzed over to Raven's slim prison.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Raven, you truly _are _a puzzle... no control over emotions, abused by father, and abandoned your own homeland… I don't know where to start…" Death Stone began while stopping in front of Raven's case.

"Then don't." She responded in her usual tone of boredom. Death Stone chuckled at the Gothic-looking teen's plain statement.

"Plain old Raven… the daughter of an evil demon of the underworld… you really should stop keeping secrets like that or you might hurt someone… like maybe one of your fellow teammates. Or maybe even one that you care for the most… you're quite the cover Raven. Always hiding things from your friends, even the things that matter the most… yes, you certainly are a puzzle yet you're so easy to accomplish. But the question is… am I missing a piece? Sure, we all know that you are half demon and so on but what about that other secret while you were still in father's wrath…?" Raven gasped and backed up in horror.

"How did you-…? YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Raven exploded as her eyes glowed red. Death Stone scoffed and started to circle the pod.

"I guess I've hit a nerve haven't I, Ray-Ray? Well I guess I should continue." The evil blonde cackled eyeing Beast Boy for a split-second to see his face right before enduring the pain of figuring out that he was being kept from another secret. To tell the truth she was overflowing with the excitement for the upcoming moment once they figure out that their dear Raven has been keeping more secrets and seeing the persons she hated the most get hurt. She nearly giggled with amusement because this secret was different… this was something that should never be kept to yourself… this was… "This is something that probably _tears_ you apart on the inside… it kills you doesn't it? It kills you so badly that you couldn't tell your friends because of mere embarrassment… it kills you so badly that interferes your emotions which causes you to lose your control over your powers… IT KILLS YOU SO BADLY THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOUR OWN _BOYFRIEND_! Well… I think it's about time they officially found out… don't you think BB…?" She chuckled while glancing at the strange-hued teen. He seemed frightened to know what his girlfriend had been keeping from him all these years. She moved on. "You were born by accident… your mother wasn't forced to go with Trigon. She did it by choice. She was about to marry this demon until he showed her his true features and she instantly decided to cancel the marriage. She was on the verge of suicide… after all… she was about to have a bastard, demon daughter and the fact that she nearly married a demon was all too much for her. That was until an extra-dimensional pacifist found her and took her to Azarath. There, the granddaughter of the great Azar taught you how to control your powers… it must have really hurt to be a bastard, bitch, huh? Then on that one faithful day… you were-…"

"DON'T!" Raven pleaded. Death Stone ignored her pleas.

"…You were _raped _by your own father (A.N.: I'm not sure if it's true.)… how does that feel now that it's all out in the open? It probably makes you feel bad now that your friends found out right before dying and especially since YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM. First a bastard child of a dastardly demon from Hades, then raped by your father, and now you're about to die thinking 'why didn't I tell them sooner when I had the chance?'… you're pathetic Raven. You expect everyone to feel sorry for you. You are quite the pitiful mess. I nearly feel sorry for you… but it's impossible for me to do so... have a nice immortal life in hell, Raven. Finally you will be reunited with your father…"

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed with anger above limits as she grew four narrow red eyes and grew a black aura around herself as she made a large rock in the corner of the room and chucked it at the long-haired blonde in the Slade mask. Death Stone sensed this, whirled around and stopped it with her one right hand. With both hands she threw this piece of hard earth back into it's corner. Death Stone looked back calmly at the nowshaken Raven.

"You disappoint me. Do you _really _expect to kill me with such little force? I expected at least someone that wasn't so weak… especially when I heard that you have beaten Slade, Brother Blood and Trigon himself. This hardly feels like a victory at all. Even chess would be considered more of a competition than this. You are a bunch of pathetic clowns who wear spandex and are called 'heroes'. I think otherwise; how deceiving…" Death Stone said in disappointment as she placed two fingers on her forehead and rubbing it, showing that she had a headache. The masked female shook her head. She walked in front of all of the Teen Titans and chuckled at the sight of the Titans' imprisonment.

"It nearly saddens me that you're about to die at such a young age yet it amuses me that I'm never going to see your ugly mugs on the face of the earth again…" The frowning figure in Slade uniform sneered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She shakes her head in disgust. "What a shame."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Robin snapped from his encasement and pounded it with his fist in aggravation. Robin was on a violent rampage of emotions as he kept on punching the pod in anger.

"I don't think that's possible, Robin." A dangerous yet familiar voice interrupted Robin's violent actions. Slade walked in and stopped next to his daughter while glaring at his arch-rivals. He chuckled as he walked over to Robin's encasement and stopped next to it. He faced the frustrated boy wonder with a mocking glare. "Excellent. You have done well, Death Stone."

"Thank you, Slade. I appreciate your **gratitude**…" Death Stone growled as she whipped out a device and pressed the button. A pod falls from the ceiling and traps Slade before he even noticed.

"Let me out at once!" Slade demanded as he punched his pod. Death Stone scoffed at Slade and shook her head.

"Do you really think I would do that, _father_…? Slade you have so much to learn... especially about me. You think that you can manipulate me and claim me as your apprentice a second time? I'm much more brilliant than before, Slade. I've learnt from my past mistake and that past mistake was to even _think _about joining you. My mind has improved beyond limits of any average human mind and my physical state has also improved dramatically but that doesn't matter in your case now since all I have to do is think of a way to destroy you appropriately. Those years are long gone, Slade. I'm not that naïve girl that you knew a year ago… I'm the girl who's about to make your last day on earth a painful and regretful one. Slade, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me in the past. You manipulated me into thinking false thoughts, you stretched me beyond normal limits, you beat me becauseof nonsensial reasonsand you controlled my body... I've waited so long for this day so I could reverse it on you except I'll double it." Death Stone spat yet still in a cool tone as she ripped off the Slade sign from her suit and threw at Slade's encasement. Beast Boy recognized all of this and nearly fainted.

"Oh my God… is that you…?" Beast Boy whispered in shock to the suddenly calm Death Stone.

The girl chuckled as she placed her hand on her mask and slowly removed it to reveal a face of the one person that he used to care for the most…

The team gasped as the mask hit the ground and the blonde smiled smugly. Beast Boy was the first to speak out.

"Terra…?"

* * *

HA! I tricked you! When I said a character that belonged to a 'friend' I meant DC Comics! HA! Please review… 


	7. The Release

Disclaimer: We all know what it is… I don't own Teen Titans. THERE!

Author's Note: I know Terra's totally, WAY out of character but wouldn't YOU feel the same if you put your faith into your friends but they don't come back over a year later? It's not very easy to forgive _that _easily…

* * *

20 seconds earlier…

"Oh my God… is that you…?" Beast Boy whispered in shock to the suddenly calm Death Stone.

"Yeah, it's me, Beast Boy…" The girl admitted as she placed her hand on her mask and slowly removed it to reveal a face of the one person that he used to care for the most…

The team gasped as the mask hit the ground and the blonde smiled smugly. Beast Boy was the first to speak out.

"Terra…?"

* * *

"What was your first guess? Harley Quinn?" Terra asked as she got a few rocks with her powers and made them go around in circles with the twirls of her index finger.

"I KNEW YOU WEREN'T TO BE TRUSTED!" The rock mover heard from Raven. She smiled at Raven and walked over to Raven's pod.

"Funny, coming from the people that I used to put MY trust in… I thought you said that you would find a cure… you said you'd try… well? Where is it?" Terra shrugged as she looked around. "I don't see it anywhere…" Said coldly throwing the twirling rocks into a corner.

"Terra, we did try-…" Terra cut off the changeling's words with a nasty glare that would strike fear to the boogeyman.

"DON'T LIE TO ME, BB!" Terra snapped finally coming out of her calm faze. "You didn't try at all! I'm not stupid! You gave up on me and went on with your useless lives! It was a year, Beast Boy! A _YEAR!_ I've been trapped in stone for over a friggin' year and you didn't even come to check on me or ANYTHING! Now I'm back and I want all of you **DEAD**! You betrayed me… every single one of you. Saying that you're my friend… saying that you cared for me… saying that you'd find a CURE! You lied, BB… all of you lied to me…"

"Listen, Terra we couldn't find a cure. We tried our best." Cyborg tried to sound reasonable. Terra gave him a face of disgust.

"That's not what I heard from Slade…" Terra pointed out as she glanced at the evil man.

"Terra, you know better than to listen to Slade! How would he know anyway?" Beast Boy shot back, obviously mad at the stone shifter for listening to their enemy again.

"Don't waste your time on her Beast Boy! She won't listen to reason. She never did…" Raven said.

"Never will that's for sure. The last thing I need is to listen to reason from you backstabbers." Terra was getting fed up with listening to the Titans and started to walk out.

"Terra, we'd never give up on you… I thought you knew that…" Beast Boy whispered after her, loud enough for her to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks and shook her head as she went on.

* * *

Clayface ran over to Terra and stopped just as soon as he noticed the blonde with no mask.

"Whoa…" Clayface mumbled as he walked over to the dark stone mover. Terra noticed Clayface coming her way from behind but didn't turn around.

"What is it, Bennett? If it's bad news then don't tell me. I'm not in the mood." Terra barked out harshly. The man of clay was surprised by how the young girl knew he was there but skipped the thought.

"Uh… I was just wondering if since I helped you capture the Teen Titans maybe I can get a… reward…?" Clayface said unsurely. Suddenly he perked up as soon as he heard a noise from the blue-eyed blonde. He could have sworn that he heard her snort.

Terra chuckled a bit before bursting into cold laughter. Clayface frowned at her laughing.

"What's so funny, kid?" He asked angrily as he took a step forward. She quickly put her laughter to a halt and looked back at the identity-shifting man with irritation mucking up her face.

"What's so funny is the fact that you think that I'd actually reward you… and for what? You only had to disarm the alarms and act out your part as the Changeling. I don't think you've earned it, Clayface." Terra responded in annoyance with her eye from side view burned through him with hatred. Clayface growled and walked off in a random direction. Terra chuckled as soon as he left the room and started to laugh again but louder and crueler than the last one.

* * *

Beast Boy sat silent in his prison looking at the lava slowly pooling down the glass. Then he looked over at where Terra used to stand as a statue. He sighed. She was right. They shouldn't have taken so long. It was his fault such an innocent teenaged girl turned into such a monster identical to Slade. They probably _did_ forget about her and dropped the search all together.

"Don't beat yourself, Beast Boy…" Robin soothed. As a leader he learned that he should always support his teammates. "Terra, took this choice. You didn't force her in any way to turn evil."

"But I didn't help her change her choice, either… we could have got her out of that statue but we didn't. We just forgot about her… maybe we do deserve this…" Beast Boy grumbled groggily still looking at where the rock shifter used to stand when she was in suspended animation.

"Humph, I wish she just stayed in there." Raven stated plainly.

"Don't say that! She deserved better than this. I have a funny feeling it's our fault she's turned bad." Beast Boy explained as he lowered his head to the ground in shame.

"Pardon me if I'm interrupting this 'moment'…" Clayface interrupted as he walked in. Robin growled at the man of clay. Clayface held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, watch it. I'm busting you out." Clayface said defensively. Everyone looked at him oddly, even Slade.

"How? Terra said that it was unbreakable." Beast Boy pointed out as he tapped in prison glass walls. Clayface shook his head and walked over to Robin's pod and pressed a button at the bottom of the glass pod and panels came up in front of each one. The man of clay tapped in a few things into each one and every pod slid upwards, freeing the Titans and Slade. Clayface handed over the boy wonder's and Slade's bow staffs. Robin frowned deeply.

"Let's go."


	8. A Battle To Come

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Clayface. They all belong to DC Comics.

WARNING: This is going to be very short. Just thought I should tell my fan(s).

* * *

Terra crouched idly by in the shadows as she watched Clayface let her prisoners go. She smiled and dawdled with her mask hanging from her fingers.

"Betrayal shall not be tolerated, Bennett…" growled the unmask assassin, still smiling with insanity. "That just gives me another one to kill… he wasn't much of a use to me anyway." Terra slid into standing position and leaned on the wall. She shifted the mask onto her face smoothly so not to make a sound or hurt herself. The rock-mover watched the scene as the Teen Titans were being freed.

"Let's go." Robin growled.

"We should find Terra and talk her out of it…" Beast Boy said. Raven frowned and shook her head.

"I'm done with trying to talk Terra out of everything. She deserves to die." Raven cut in. Beast Boy was about to throw a tantrum until he heard a snicker from the corner of the room with his improved hearing. He looked over at where the masked criminal was watching and his eyes widened.

"Terra…" Beast Boy breathed out as he walked over to her with caring eyes. Everyone else looked over at where 'Death Stone' was and Clayface backed up.

"Uh… boss if you can just let me explain-…" The man of putty stuttered with hands up in defense. Terra's visible eye narrowed and walked past the Titans and to Clayface with rage.

"You need a lesson in loyalty, Ethan." She whispered with clenched teeth. She smacked her hand right on the side of his neck and cracked it. She let go and let the limp identity-shifter fall to the ground. "You're going back to Arkham Asyulum, Clayface."

"Terra," Beast Boy called out to the stone shifter. She looked back at him with raw fury. "Why are you doing this?" Death Stone turned around and gave off a snort.

"I don't care what she does anymore!" Raven screamed as she launched at Terra. For a split second raised her finger and a fat chunk of earth skyrocket from the ground, catching Raven by surprise. Raven hit the ceiling and then smacked, face-first, to the floor.

"Raven I thought you were smarter than to just launch at an enemy like that. You know better than to leave yourself completely open for a critical attack." Terra groaned tired of fighting the easy fights from the 'amateurs'. She lowered into a slight crouching position with her legs spread wide and her feet digging into the dirt beneath her. Her one visible eye and her gloved-hands shined a bright yellow-gold as her form was raised from the ground by a large piece of the earth. She grabbed her mask and tore it from her face. The rock expert dropped it to the ground in front of Slade with rage yet sickening joy written across her eyes. "Slade, you can keep your ugly mask now. I won't need it once you're dead. And if there's next time, which I doubt you'll have, remember to never mess with me. Put that in your notebook, alright? Or else in that slim chance of a next time, you'll have holes in your head and no one will know why…"

Slade's fists were trembling with trembling with anger and he shot his glare up to Terra.

"I swear, child, I will make you regret the day you have betrayed me…" Slade growled as his vision started to glow red.

Terra smiled widely and gave him a confused look of mockery. She looked around.

"I'm not regretting anything so far…" She purred as a huge rock came plummeting towards the Teen Titans, Slade and the unconscious Clayface, with more and more insanity slipping into her very soul like black water.


	9. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans and/or Batman villain.

Last Author's Note: Thank you for reading all of my fans or whichever. This is my last chapter and I hope you have enjoyed every chapter (Or at least some of them, you choose.). God bless and please review as much as possible. Thanks again!

The rock came plummeting down at the Titans, Slade and the unconscious man of clay. They all jumped back except Clayface who was squashed by the boulder. Starfire and Raven charged at her. Starfire charged at her while throwing Starbolts at Terra and Raven took one of the pods and shot it at the geo-master. Terra launched at them while dodging the attacks with the rock beneath her starting to split apart and she jumped off just to let her former transportation rock now split in two and hit both girl Teens. In mid-air she barely dodged a Sonic Blast from Cyborg and whacked him in the face with her foot. He was knocked into a wall and now Terra was in front of Beast Boy. They made a face-off until the Changeling spoke up.

"Terra, I don't want to hurt you…" Beast Boy muttered now serious than ever. Terra gave him a plain expression then grinned, waiting for him to talk more profanities. He went on. "Terra, please… if you stop now we won't turn you into the police. I'm your friend Terra and no one can change that. We tried to free you from there but-…"

"BUT, WHAT? You decided to give up on me because it was too hard… because I wasn't WORTH IT? Give me one good friggin' reason I should stop now… one good one BB. Starting now…" She replied now infuriated that Beast Boy was giving her awful excuses. The green boy looked scared for a second but gained some courage.

"But we were too busy so we had to drop the search…" Beast Boy answered. He winced right after saying it since it sounded so much better in his mind than when it came out of his mouth. He looked up at the more than aggravated Terra who looked like she was about to burst with rage.

"…I've heard better excuses from Slade…" She growled as she rose up a hand and jabbed it to the right and a rock came colliding with Beast Boy's jaw. The rock-mover grabbed the front of his jumpsuit and shoved his face against hers. "And Beast Boy… I don't have any friends, remember?" Terra said through clenched teeth. She threw him into the wall where Cyborg was and smashed into him right after he recovered from the kick. Robin snuck up from behind and took his bow staff to trap the assassin. Terra struggled then stopped once Slade was towering over her with rage. He tried to whack her with his bow staff but she ducked and Slade ended up hitting Robin and sending him to the ground.

Terra was hit by a Starbolt and sent to the ground. She jumped to her feet swiftly and went into a fighting position. Flurries of Starbolts were launched at her and she jumped past them. She grabbed Starfire and pinned her to the ground. The rock-shifter was knocked off of the Tamaranian by a green rhinoceros with a mighty push. She rolled into a crouching position but was quickly broken by Cyborg's Sonic Blast and an incoming pod. Her back collided with the stone wall of the base and slid down to a sitting position from exhaustion, her head hung low. Her head was slowly raised by the slim, cold metal of the boy wonder's staff, dangerously pressing against her Adam's apple. Robin's cold glare and bruised cheek wasn't helping the awful situation.

"Give up Terra. You lose." Batman's sidekick spoke with icicles probably hanging from his words and tone mixed together. Terra gulped at this and slowly got up with her hands in the air, surrendering.

Time either went really slow or the rock that Terra threw at Robin's jaw went faster than anyone could possibly keep up with, with the naked eye. The stone-mover's eye caught Beast Boy and smiled. She grabbed the Changeling and whipped out a gun. She threw him to the ground, placed a foot on his throat and pointed the gun straight to his face. Everyone froze as soon as time did. No one moved and all they heard was the hoarse breathing of the blonde threat. Since Slade didn't care for the green boy he was about attack but Robin stopped him.

"Don't you dare, Slade…" Robin snapped right before Slade moved. Terra smiled at the control she had just obtained by threatening their weird-hued friend and teammate.

"Drop the weapons." Terra growled. The Teen Titans looked at each other oddly. Terra's eyes narrowed. "DROP THE WEAPONS!" She screamed at them. They all dropped their weapons and Cyborg shifted his cannon back into a hand. Starfire and Raven's hands stopped glowing.

"Let him go." Raven stated lowly. Terra smiled and she was ready to shoot. Everyone got back into attack position. She was about to shoot and started to aim.

"Don't do it, Terra… I'm warning you!" Cyborg demanded scarcely as he was about to shoot Terra. All of them started to shoot threats at her and Beast Boy just stared at her caringly.

"It's your life Terra… you're choice." Sounding all too familiar and not hearing this for the first time her head started to throb. Even if insanity took over most of her soul she still had a conscience. If she were to kill anyone she would be going against the words of someone very close to her. But it wasn't Beast Boy. With trembling hands, the rock-shifter dropped the gun and that's when the Titans attacked. She was knocked into a lava glass and gasped once she saw a bomb disk coming her way. She ducked and jumped forward to let the disk bomb the glass into shards. The lava started to flow forth and over the machines. They started to blow up and the place started to fall apart. A bunch of rocks started to fall from the ceiling and onto the Titans. Time seemed to go slower than ever as Terra started to think.

'How could I do this? I wasn't thinking… not even the Teen Titans deserve to die. This is my fault… my power… and I'm using it for evil like Slade… stupid, stupid, STUPID! I'm going to stop this one way or the other!' The geokenetic blonde thought to herself and stopped the rocks from falling onto the Teen crusades with some trouble since it was so heavy.

"G-go…" She forced out still holding the boulders from clobbering the heroes and Slade. They all seemed confused from her sudden change and **weren't moving!** Terra groaned in exhaustion and dropped to her knees, nearly dropping the chunks. "MOVE YOUR ASSES BEFORE I SQUISH YOU!" She spat, dangerously about to hit her limit. They ran out but Beast Boy looked back at the familiar scene of Terra risking her life for them again. Right before she dropped the rocks to block the Changeling's view, he noticed the look of sadness, anger, rage, fury and other emotions beyond the limits of words, all directed to Beast Boy. But he could have sworn he noticed satisfaction in her eyes, faint yet quite noticeable. He was pretty sure it wasn't directed to him though…

Robin and the others except Beast Boy dusted themselves since he was so depressed.

"I'm glad she's gone…" Raven murmured to the others. They nodded except the green teen who was fuming by this.

"How can you say that? She saved our lives, Raven! AGAIN!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven's face.

"But Beast Boy-…" Robin tried to explain but the Changeling was already stomping away from them. Robin decided to talk to him later so he turned to the rest of the Titans. "Since Slade slipped from us again we're going to have to wait for him until he comes back. For now let's go home and get some rest." Robin ordered. They complied but once he saw Starfire's eyes he nearly gulped. He was taken aback by this and already knew that their relationship had just crashed and burned. He looked down at the hole they had just come out of for an exit and frowned. "This is your fault…" He growled as his fists started to tremble. "I know your still living Terra… and once I find you you'll wish you've never come out of that rock of yours. I swear on my parents' grave…" After that, the fueled up boy wonder whirled around and marched back completely oblivious to the fact that somewhere down there, down that hole a ripped gloved hand emerged from the rubble and curled up into a fist…

End.


End file.
